Unusually Normal
by Vegetarian Salad
Summary: KuroxFai drabbles and oneshots. Ch. 2: Sometimes boys just do it better.
1. Relevant

"May I ask you a question, Kurogane?" Fai leaned over the ninja, who was drowsing against a tree in the summer sunshine.

His eyes snapped open, shock writ across his features. "What did you call me?"

Fai straightened, a finger pressing thoughtfully to his jaw, puzzled eyes lifted to the sky. "I believe that's your name, isn't it?" His smile lighted sheepishly across his mouth. "But it has been so long since I used it, I may have it wrong."

Kurogane shifted to sit up. He figured he might as well give his full attention, considering it was obviously important enough to be serious about. "What do you want?"

Fai was leaning over him again, his blonde hair brushing against his forehead. "Do you care for me at all?"

He was taken aback by that particular question, and his swallowing was loud in his own ears. Why would he ask that? What purpose could this possibly serve?

The questions reeling through his head were, of course, only his defense, his attempt to avoid the answer that it was inevitable for him to give. He hadn't ever put much thought into his relationship with Fai. The bantering came naturally, like they had been friends all their lives, and Kurogane mostly considered him like he would an affectionate pet – sometimes irritating, but usually nice to have around. But, never had he actually considered his _feelings _for him. They seemed irrelevant.

Fai seemed to take his stunned silence as an answer in the negative, and he nodded, brow creased in a perturbed way before his constantly-present smile reignited. "That's good to know, Kuro-tan." He turned away.

Strangely though, Kurogane found his hand reaching out to wrap around his friend's thin wrist, and he was pulling him back down into his lap, and wrapped his arms around him, head against his back.

Fai was giggled. "I knew there was some affection in you somewhere, Kurogane."

"Shut up." He murmured, having, against his better judgment, had buried his face against Fai's neck. "I definitely like my name better when you say it right."


	2. Pretty Boy

Note from the Author: My prompt was "school girls" and it was offered to me by my sister's best friend. So, yes, I naturally blame her.

0

"Just how many worlds have Japans in them? Kurogane grumbled irritably as they oriented themselves in the country that, apparently, had the same name as his own and Fai's. But, they both attested to the fact that the world was nothing like either of theirs.

Currently, they were situated in the grass of a public park, watching the people walk by, wondering whether there could possibly be a piece of Sakura's memory here. Well, that's what four of them were doing. Kurogane was muttering to himself, angry that this _wasn't _his Japan because that was where he wanted to be.

To distract him, Fai had decided that he would be more annoying than usual, hopping around him, asking stupid questions, and perpetually adding obnoxious suffixes to the end of his name, but that was normal. Suddenly, he plopped down beside him, a nimble finger pointing toward the sidewalk. "Kuro-tan, look at those girls. Their legs are showing quite a lot, don't you think?"

Kurogane, who finally heard something from his companion's mouth that might interest him, lifted his head from his hand. He recognized the school uniforms from another world they had visited, but unlike those skirts, which had fallen well past the knee, these barely qualified as clothing. They were more like pieces of ribbon wrapped around the waist, with long silky expanses of thigh extending down from them.

He flushed and looked intentionally away, not answering the inquiry.

Fai tilted his blonde head at his friend, brow furrowing. "Kuro-pan, your face is red. Do you feel alright? Oh, I see." Suddenly understanding, he grinned devilishly, slapping him on the back. "Well, I'm glad you're libido is up-and-running!"

The announcement was made loudly, and several passersby stopped to curiously study the mortified ninja. Kurogane's hands aimed their grip for his 'friend's' neck, but missed as he dodged out of reach, giggling. Groaning, he opted not to chase the hyperactive wizard, falling back into the grass.

0

He must have fallen asleep because the sun was far into the west when he looked up into the sky again. Sakura and Syaoran were sitting together apart from him, talking quietly, and Mokona was asleep on his stomach, his snores coming forth as squeaks.

Fai was nowhere to be found, which was never a good thing. He was probably off concocting another scheme to make Kurogane's life completely miserable. What terrified him was that he was getting quite good at it. He sat up, ignoring Mokona's high-pitched protests as he went tumbling off of him into the grass. He climbed to his feet, looking around. "Hey, Syaoran, where's Fai?"

The teenager frowned up at him, shrugging. "He said he had something he had to do and ran off. That was about two hours ago."

Kurogane scowled, brushing himself off. "I'm going to find him." He couldn't really believe it himself when he said it, but he figured that whatever he was up to involved his own torment in the immediate future. He stalked around the park, probably making some park-goers nervous. The sour look on his face could make a grown man cry, and a few babies certainly did wail up a storm when he passed.

He didn't find Fai. Fai found him, by tackling him from behind. "Kuro-ron!" was the excited shout that accompanied the hug.

Kurogane growled, shrugging him off and spinning to face him. "Where have you – oh, no." He slapped a hand over his eyes, staring in horror through his fingers at his companion. "This is a nightmare, right?"

Fai stood before him, smiling brightly. That wasn't unusual. The strange part was the fact that he was clad in the sailor uniform of a Japanese schoolgirl – obscenely short skirt and all. And the truly, truly terrifying thing was that he looked _good _in it. "Kuro-tan," he leaned forward, pressing a long hand to his forehead. "You are very red again. There are no pretty girls in short skirts to be the cause now." He grinned. "I was hoping this might get you're attention."

"Oomph" narrowly escaped the confines of his mouth before Kurogane's lips captured his. "You got my attention." He muttered, kissing him. "And, you're a damned pretty boy."


End file.
